


【The Pack】Chapter.13 New Pups

by fasolinline



Series: 【少狼AU】系列 [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 成天就在写过渡章，
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Yuta/winwin, 周三, 悠昀
Series: 【少狼AU】系列 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649296
Kudos: 27





	【The Pack】Chapter.13 New Pups

**Author's Note:**

> 成天就在写过渡章，

【Haechan】

“不—”

Haechan抱住他的胳膊，他的目光把坐在医务室病床上的Johnny从上凌迟到下，眼神充满本该让人毛骨悚然的愤怒，但对方是Johnny，完全不在意。

“这是一个，明确的不。”

医生不在他该在的地方，这让高一新生被迫（第二次）和这个毕业生共处一室。

“噢，小熊熊，我只是来看看你过得怎么样。”

毕业生微笑着，他的脸上有一种被帅气外貌掩盖的狡猾，Haechan在之前也许不会发现，但现在他能感受到了。

好吧，时间回到上周开学的时候，当Haechan还是个因为哮喘症而生活一团糟的青春期人类的时候。

Johnny在器材室堵到了他，把他用一种屈辱的方式从头闻了一遍，然后给他来了一口。

这让Haechan休学一周。

当他用一个健康的没有哮喘的“狼人”身份回到学校的时候，Johnny又来烦他了。

“说真的，我不感谢你，神经病。”Haechan尖刻地刺激道，把他重新填写的身体状况表格拍在医生的书桌上，然后扭头就走。

“嘿，小子。”

新生的步伐突然被拖住，他试着回头，Johnny的眼睛发光，红色在他眼睛里若隐若现。

他非常轻松地坐着，但Haechan被咬过后过度开发的眼睛让他看到了指甲的生长，耳朵里传来牙齿的摩擦声。

Alpha咧开嘴微笑，意识到自己的压迫让Haechan被压制住，他眨着眼站起来，然后恢复那个帅气又受欢迎的样貌，走近Haechan的时候低下头注视他。

“Bite是一个恩赐，我不是白给你的，小熊。”

高一的新生在他的阴影里只有一点点大，Haechan抿起嘴想要闪开，但Johnny非常自如地就侵入他的私人空间。

“我不是在发出一个邀请，我是在通知你，你需要跟着我接受训练，否则的话，月圆的时候你别想你的人类朋友还好好活着。”

Haechan倒吸气，不是因为惊讶，而是因为医务室的门被拍的震天响。

“HAECHAN LEE！！！你他妈的只是进去填个表格！不是进去给医生口交！我的宝贵时间经不起你的磨磨蹭蹭！给你爹滚出来！”

Renjun，他的那个人类朋友，啊哈。

Johnny露出一个了然的微笑，他的手指捏住Haechan的后颈，顺着柔软的弧度移动，直到他的Beta因为气味的占领而腿软。

“把你的人类朋友丢在情况之外，知道吗？”Johnny离开之前露出一个笑容，然后收回他的手：“为你的daddy做个乖孩子。”

医务室的门被打开，Renjun的拍门声戛然而止，Alpha和男孩对视，紧接着一个绅士的点头，随后转弯，夺去了走廊上所有学生的目光。

Haechan抱着胳膊用扭曲的面部表情迎接Renjun的重新回头，两个人同时试图开口：

“那他妈的是谁？”

“你他妈的干嘛？”

“…”

“…”

“操你。”

“操你。”

Haechan在空气里粗暴地挥手，挤开Renjun好走出医务室，和他并肩走向他们的下一节课。

“嘿，回答我问题！刚刚那个，那他妈的不是上一届的毕业生吗？什么Johnny Suh？篮球队的队长？是他吗？你跟他在里面干什么？不要告诉我你们在谈恋爱，他男朋友会把你大卸八块然后喂给他的精致圆屁股比熊犬，你我都见过。”

Renjun显然不是就此罢休的类型，他夸张地催促，不打算让这个话题溜走，但显然他的声音在Haechan的耳朵里过于大声。

“好了，好了，你个疯婆子，你他妈能不能消停一点，我怎么跟你这个扩音器一起长大的。”Haechan感觉到自己的灵魂都跟着挣扎起来，因为Renjun精通如何折磨他，即使他现在是个狼人也不例外：“我只是进去的时候他恰好也在里面，他告诉我医生不在，我交了表格，然后他就出来了，有问题吗？”

如果参加全球撒谎大赛，Haechan Lee相信自己可以夺冠。

Renjun终于顺从地安静，但这只持续了大概1秒。

“那你为什么交表格？我是说，你开学交过了不是吗？我们在Homeroom的时候。你重新填了？为什么？哮喘吗？你换药了？”

Haechan深吸一口气好让他的眼睛不出现什么可疑的颜色，鉴于Johnny警告他不要让Renjun发现任何异常，而他不想知道发现的后果。

说真的，他是如何忍受这个人的？

“某种意义上来说，是的。”Haechan尽量不曲解原意的做出解释，然后替Renjun打开西班牙语课的门：“请进，十万个为什么。”

Renjun向他露出一个代表着“你知道我知道你知道我”的笑容，然后迅速为他们俩占领座位。

当课堂正式开始，Renjun开始疯狂地给他发短信，就像他过去的一周所做的一样。他总是试图知道所有信息，某种程度上是因为Haechan上一周禁止他拜访自己，而且对于自己的病闭口不谈。

【理我。】

【Haechan Lee，理我】

【理，我】

【你必须要告诉我你发生了什么】

【我看到你在看手机，理我】

【总有一天你要告诉我，你知道的】

【你别想跑】

【如果你不告诉我】

【我就自己找答案】

【你最好祈祷我什么也别发现】

【小巧克力球，你完蛋了】

【你肯定不是生病了】

【你完蛋了】

【你听见了吗】

【你完蛋了】

Haechan发觉到口袋里的震动停下来，然后看了一眼最后一条短信，决定回复。

【:)))))))))))))))))))】

Renjun往他头上丢了一颗橡皮。

从初中进入高中对于他们这些刚进入青春期的刺头来说是非常大的一步，Haechan承认，首先他在开学第一周就被变成了狼人，这他妈的简直是人类的一大步。

上一周是他第一次整整七天没有和Renjun呆在一起，要知道，他们形影不离，就算被禁足。

他甚至不知道自己是怎么做到把这个本世纪的第一个逻辑学天才Renjun给蒙在鼓里的。这家伙无所不知，或者说只要他想知道他就没有不知道的事情。

而那个靠脸就能登上时代周刊的长腿叔叔竟然叫他不要告诉Renjun，他妈的，你是在为难我小熊软糖。

下课的时候Haechan还不意外地被Renjun一个锁喉掐住，他的好友像泄愤一样折磨了他一会儿，然后才放过半死不活差点眼睛发光的他。

他们最后一个走出教室，因为接近午休而不急不慢地在走廊里大摇大摆，然后Haechan就被几道视线钉在原地。

噢，哈哈，他妈了个逼，忘了学校里还有其他狼人。

Johnny的狼群很紧密，他们闻起来完全一样，首先是那个肱二头肌有他的脑袋那么大的Lucas，然后是眼睛像狐狸的土匪头子一样的Winwin，还有没和他们俩在一起但是站在不远处投来死星视线的Jaehyun。

Lee Haechan选择掉头就跑。

拖住他的人不是任何一个光荣毕业生，而是对着他压低声音惨叫的Renjun。

“我靠！为什么他们在看我？我靠！Haechan！他妈的！为什么？！你站住，他们为什么在看着我们？！”

Renjun再一次用一个锁喉把Haechan顶在走廊的柜子上，发出一声不是狼人也能听见的惊天巨响。

“操，你他妈干什么！”

“别扭头！我操，他们还在看我们！”

Renjun嘶声尖叫着，他和Haechan连一根手指的距离都没有。

“傻逼，如果你打算继续这样看起来像我们在舌吻，那你当然会被盯着，手拿开。”

Haechan把他的小爪子从脖子上拿开，眼睛扫到正在和Winwin交谈的Lucas，发现他的眼睛直勾勾盯着Renjun的屁股。

噢，哈哈，再一次，他妈了个逼的。

“你给我解释清楚，为什么才开学我们就被盯上了？”

“❓”

Haechan猛吸气防止自己气炸掉：“怪我吗？”

“不怪你吗？”Renjun理所当然地讽刺道，他不安地把重心从左脚移动到右脚，书包的肩带从肩上滑下去，然后被Haechan敏捷地抓住。

等书包重新在Renjun背上挂好，新生菜鸟狠狠地展现了一个白眼：“那个机车型男在看你的屁股，为什么怪我？”

Renjun像被人打了一样跳起来，几乎是滑稽地破音尖叫，好像要和Haechan同归于尽。

“如果你能哪怕安静一秒，小疯子，这个世界都会美好的多。”Haechan大声抱怨着，而走廊另一端的凶神恶煞三人组已经消失不见，他们的气味却还残留在那里。

“噢！所以我们现在就这样互相埋怨对方，哼，真是丰富多彩的高中生活……”Renjun狼狈地勾住书包肩带，恶狠狠地剐了Haechan一眼，才摇摇摆摆地离开此是非之地，他的头发乱的像个鸡窝一样。

“说真的，做万众瞩目的人酷吗，”Renjun在Haechan赶上他之后去撞他的肩膀：“我承认他们很火辣，除此之外也没什么特别的，你说是吧。”

Haechan感到自己的胃几乎出现一阵筋挛，对Renjun的评价打着哈哈。

“呃…呃呃，是的，哈，没什么特别的…”

他妈的，不特别个屁。你可不想看到他们真正意义上的尖牙利嘴然后一只手就把你提起来像弹飞一只蚂蚱一样容易，呵哼！

辨别Johnny的狼群很容易，Haechan只通过味道就能认出他们。留在学校内的狼群成员只剩下刚刚的那三个人，显然都不是Alpha。但仍然具有压迫感。

Haechan不明白的是，明明已经有三个人了，Johnny咬自己是为了什么？

接下来的一天看起来风平浪静的过去，他们在放学之后骑车去Renjun家写作业，顺带享用他后院的蹦床。Haechan尤其感谢自己新生的完美平衡感，他甚至没有摔倒一次。这让他好好地嘲笑了Renjun一个小时，因为他从蹦床的豁口上滚了出去。

得到妈妈的同意之后Haechan在Renjun家过夜，他们搭起自己的被子堡垒在里面玩两人游戏，直到筋疲力尽的Renjun率先失去意识，然后躺在地上呼呼大睡。

好吧，他是个臭小子，但是睡着的样子还是很和善的。

Haechan把纸牌和骰子踢到一边，明确了自己什么都不该告诉Renjun，因为他不值得这些麻烦。

事实证明Haechan的自我意愿并没有让Renjun停下他探索发现新世界的脚步。

第三次，他妈了个逼的。

如果说瘦瘦小小的Renjun Wong有什么长处，那只能说这小混蛋在德智体美劳五个方面中智力超出常人并且无人能敌。他搜集信息的能力让人怀疑他和别人是否使用的是同一个谷歌搜索。

“你说你找到了什么？”

“一个古籍图书馆。”

“一个什么？”

“就是一个只借阅古老大部头的小店！”

“世界上没有这种店，Renjun。”Haechan用鼻子不屑地哼了哼，把Renjun餐盘里的薯条塞进嘴里，结果招致一个暴力猫猫拳。

“如果你想开，那就有！”

“嗯嗯…”Haechan敷衍着，继续把他的薯条当作自己的。

“嘿，你他妈的在想什么？”Renjun用力扯开了自己的餐盘，以至于薯条撒了出去，有一些掉在了地上。

“呃，什么？”Haechan正良心不安地盯着不远处那个“最受欢迎的人才能坐的座位”，当事人为肱二头肌男，狐狸眼土匪头子和死星镭射眼。

“你很显然不在听我说话！”Renjun狠狠地在桌子下面踢了他一脚。

Haechan像活虾一样抽搐了一下，终于乐意分给他一个眼神，紧接着被拧了耳朵。

“我说，你最近老是心不在焉的，什么意思？”Renjun瞪道，他的手持续着扭对方的耳朵并且不决定停下。

“呃呃呃……别揪了，小混蛋——”Haechan努力压低了声音避免吸引不必要的注意，不得不对Renjun举手投降：“什么事都没有！他妈的，我休学了一周，现在不适应，有任何问题吗？！”

Renjun眯起眼睛像要生吞活剥他一样审视着，目光锐利地仿佛可以把Haechan扎出好几个洞。

“哼哼，暂且饶过你。”他不留情地说，嘴里还发出若有所思的声音，随后把话题拉回他的那个小书店：“听说那里卖很多不错的初版文献，也可以借阅，我想周末去看看。”

“噢。”Haechan飞速低头扫荡着他没吃完的馅饼，因为他第一节有课，而Renjun没有。

“你要跟我一起去。”

“什么？”Haechan抬起头，他的嘴里塞着可见的数量的食物，抱怨起来：“为什么？”

“你想说不吗？”Renjun笑嘻嘻地威胁道：“别忘了，你欠我一星期。”

新晋狼人大声地叹气，几乎是故意地把饭渣子喷到Renjun身上，在他爬起来殴打自己之前非常快地端起盘子逃跑了。

“放学见！别想跑！”Renjun只好在他背后挥舞拳头，实际上并不愤怒。

Haechan回头冲他得意地笑，但没法不注意那边三只狼人投来的目光，只好尽快溜出餐厅。

【Winwin】  
“那个新的孩子简直是个跳蚤。”

“别这么说，我觉得他挺可爱的！”

Winwin在和Taeyong和Yuta视频通话，而Lucas坐在他对面，嚼着金枪鱼三明治超大声地反抗道。

“为什么不？”Winwin甚至没有扭头就开始回击：“他和那个人类小布丁吵吵闹闹的，而且你看看他，甚至没有Johnny一半大，你都可以把他单手提起来。”

Taeyong和Yuta在电脑的对面不约而同地咧开嘴笑，而Lucas大声的“他们很可爱”被直接过滤。

“不提这些，你们怎么样？纽约好玩吗。”

“Yeah，还行，我觉得。”Taeyong转着视频让其他人进入视野，Johnny和Ten蜷缩在沙发里看剧，Kun在开放式厨房忙活着，Jungwoo在旁边悄声无息又快速地偷吃西红柿丁。

“Doyoung呢？”

“外头，他在指挥工人把家具搬上来。”Yuta说：“Jaehyun呢？又躲哪儿去了？”

“在楼上，我猜？他不是很喜欢客厅。”Winwin从茶几上抓走一包薯片，而Lucas刚把它打开。

“嘿！那是我的！”

“嘻嘻。”Winwin笑着开始往嘴里塞：“你们什么时候回来？”

“等Doyoung明天开学。”Yuta在那头也开始吃薯片：“Taeyong不放心他，呃呃，显然Jaehyun也不放心。但是，这个房子可不是为了他一个人买的，我们每个人都花了钱呢。圣诞节可以考虑在这儿过。”

“说实话，我不明白你们都去干什么，明明…”Winwin在Taeyong被Doyoung叫出屏幕之后小声说道：“就是他们俩的感情问题嘛……”

“Yep，但是头领走到哪我们跟到哪，不是吗。”Yuta微笑道，对着镜头抛了一个飞吻安抚自己的男朋友：“明天回来补偿你。”

“随便。”Winwin假装不在意地回答道，耳朵红起来，转移着话题：“你知道Johnny早上回来了吧，他去找那个小子了。”

“当然，他还是开车回去的呢。”Yuta在沙发上坐下，毫不客气地把Johnny挤到边上，换来了Ten不满的咕噜声：“你可要把你咬的小子给管好，他俩一看就是很会闯祸的样子。”

“当然。”Winwin听到Johnny在那头这样回复着。

“那拜拜哦，我们快要吃晚饭了，明天见，宝贝。”

“拜拜。”

“你们谈恋爱好恶心。”Lucas总结道，获得了Winwin的一拳头，但没有阻止他继续抱怨：“凭什么你们都在谈恋爱，我也想有个小女朋友。”

“Yeah，yeah，谁都记得你一开始骗Jungwoo你有女朋友，然而实际上你没有，他差点把你掐死。”Winwin应和道，站起来寻找一个垃圾桶，听到Lucas又打开一包薯片的声音。

“拜托！”他大叫起来：“你是饕餮吗！不要再吃了！薯片并不便宜！为什么你吃这么多还要一日三餐！每一餐还要吃一电饭煲的饭！你也吃太多了！你想把我们吃穷吗！”

而Lucas只是更大声地叫着“谁让我不用花钱就可以吃饭”，在Winwin的臭骂中吞下更多的膨化食品。

Winwin甚至不能抱怨他长不胖，因为该死的他自己也长不胖。

谁都没资格怪谁。

“行了，差不多了，起来，我们还要训练的。”有自尊心的Alpha配偶决定放弃这段无用的挣扎，选择把Lucas拉起来进行他们的额外运动：“别忘了你现在还控制不了自己，而Taeyong恨死了任何跟火有关的东西。”

Lucas眨着眼睛傻笑，不过仍然被毫不留情地拖拽，埋怨着走向地下室的健身房。

对于地狱犬来说，充满橡胶制品和皮制品的健身房实际上并不什么好选择。

但是他们有游泳池。

感谢金钱，金钱赐予我们力量。

Lucas已经熟悉了他作为地狱犬的一系列训练规则，他换上泳裤然后站在泳池边上，开始做高强度的核心体能训练。

狼群里没有人训练过地狱犬，他只能靠自己。Winwin只做一个临时监管，在他真的浑身冒火的时候把他一拳锤进泳池里浇灭。

说服Lucas加入狼群比说服他的警长父亲要快得多，Mr.Billinski并不高兴他的儿子加入了一个看起来像全校最坏的学生的集合的群体，即使Lucas实际上看起来完全就是个HISPANIC FUCKBOY。

没办法，哪个父母不把自己十七岁的孩子看做十七周大的婴儿呢。

但他亲爱的小宝贝现在是一个随时着火的地狱犬了，比肯山城镇里除了狼群之外没有谁可以控制他。

当Lucas热到一定程度的时候他就会真的浑身冒火，看起来像现实生活中的地狱骑士，或者X战警，或者随便什么别的。按理说他应该学会局部放火，而不是随时像一个隐藏炸弹一样，再制造一次医院的惨剧。

好像点燃自己还不够恐怖似的，Lucas热衷于让温暖突如其来，而现在夏天还没有过去，没有比畏热的狼群更嫌弃他的了。

当他的皮肤开始显现出火山熔岩一般的红色裂纹时Winwin敏捷地把他踹进了水里，紧随其后地传来一声惨叫，然后Lucas狼狈地爬了出来。

“说真的，你是不是恨我。”他捂着肋骨爬出来，而Winwin对他嗤之以鼻。

“你可以只靠冥想。”

“什么？”

Winwin和Lucas同时回头，Jaehyun拿着他们丢下的薯片看着他们，进来的时候没有一点声音。

“只是说说。”Jaehyun轻轻地耸肩，眼睛看着Lucas，他身上暗红色的裂纹还没有消失，而是像有生命一般鼓动着。

“你怎么…”

Winwin试图弄明白Jaehyun如何一声不响地走路，但Jaehyun径直走向Lucas，上下打量着他。

“如果想运用你的特长，在脑中重复你的使用流程也同样有效，想象你不断地练习使用它，效果不错。”Jaehyun解释道。

“噢。”Lucas有点下意识地畏惧Jaehyun，因为他看起来不太流露情绪：“噢。”他重复着。

“这就是你怎么学会变成全狼的吗？”

Winwin在旁边插入谈话，不希望自己被突然划出聊天范围。

“差不多。”

“想象你做成了，就真的可以成功。”Jaehyun扭过头看Winwin的眼睛，蓝色的光闪闪烁烁。

“试试。”他又怂恿着，指了指Lucas的手：“试想你的手心有一簇火焰。”

Winwin开始理解为什么Jaehyun这么擅长写论文了。

室内突然安静下来，Lucas闭着眼睛沉思着，Winwin为了不说话而开始看手机，偶尔看一眼不断进食的Jaehyun。

好像并没有过去很久，狼人的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到火焰擦燃的声音，Lucas举起手掌，他的皮肤因为火焰的灼烧而呈现一种饱满的金黄色，他的确成功了。

“你瞧。”Jaehyun用沾满薯片碎屑的手指了指Lucas，后者正在咋咋呼呼地又跳又叫。

Winwin好像又知道了他为什么会喜欢Doyoung这样的人了。

哈哈，两个赫敏格兰杰。

但他没有把这个冷笑话说出口。

Lucas某程度上来说的确充斥着十七岁的能量，他在火焰熄灭之后迫不及待地给所有能发短信的人都发了短信，高兴地宣布自己这一里程碑式的进步，甚至包括他的爸爸，Winwin不确定是好还是不好。

因为狼群的最新成员十分高兴，Doyoung在他们的群组里允许他们今晚点外卖，一个不管他允不允许都会发生的事实。

但问题在于，Jaehyun突兀地指出“我会做饭”。

没有人想在他之后接话。

Winwin甚至能感觉到穿过手机屏幕透出的尴尬气氛。

他把手机晾着直到Doyoung做出了被迫的回复：

【那就麻烦你给他们两个做一顿好的。】

拥有“善心”的Yuta立刻用“Winwin不能吃的食物”缓解群组内的凝固氛围，而Winwin难得容忍了自己的男朋友向所有人阐述自己不能吃鲑鱼的原因。

晚饭平静地进入准备阶段，Jaehyun显然是个专业的厨子，他卷起袖子开始处理冰箱里不剩多少的食材，Winwin和Lucas则躲到楼上开始咬耳朵。

“Doyoung是不是根本不喜欢他？”

“不喜欢他能跟他滚床单？”

“？”

“？”

“Doyoung跟他睡了？”

“你不知道？”

Lucas的预备尖叫被Winwin一个枕头闷住，挣扎无果之后选择放弃。

“什么时候的事？”

“好问题。”Winwin抿起嘴，露出一个假笑。

Lucas张牙舞爪起来，但Winwin很快地躲开。

“总之，这是Doyoung自己的问题，”他用一种总结陈词的语气说道：“我们不要干扰人家。”

“嗯嗯，说的是，然后到时候我们就要忍受他俩冷战然后谁也不准大声说话的每一天。”Lucas抱怨道，站起来在Winwin的卧室里转圈圈。

“Jaehyun不是挺好的么，为什么不喜欢他！他还教我做这个！”Lucas在手里打着火花，像个没有主人在家的大狗一样转来转去：“我讨厌麻烦，大家关系不好就会让事情变得麻烦，真是的，你们为什么不能好好谈个恋爱……”

“好了，行了，埃及人，”Winwin摆着手不想让Lucas大声说话，Jaehyun在外面肯定能听见：“别嚷嚷了，他俩总会解决的，我们还有更大的问题要担心。”

“什么？”

Winwin很努力地克制了一个白眼。

“猎人。”他强调道：“你忘了？”

【Renjun】

“你好，我是说，我想问，有没有关于凯尔特人的书？”

Renjun尽量轻的说话，充斥着古老书本的店面仿佛没有人，但门口挂着的营业牌还是让他鼓起勇气走了进来。

店员是一个看起来很年轻的男士，远在Renjun的预期之外。

“你好，欢迎光临，小家伙。”穿着牛仔衬衫的人站了起来，走出收银台示意Renjun跟上他。

“店里的客人从来不多，是什么把你吸引到这儿来的？”

“呃…”Renjun很难在地面的书籍之间穿梭，但他仍然努力跟上棕色头发的先生，试着做出回答：“只是，我听说…有这家店……”

“是吗？”店员回头多看了他一眼：“你的确像是追求书本的人。”他的目光在书柜之间搜寻，提出下一个问题：“那么你为什么如此执着于凯尔特人的故事？”

问题来到了Renjun感兴趣的地方，他稍稍提高了音量，往前探身想要看到店员在寻找的书架：“我最近正在读他们，你知道的，德鲁伊之类的东西。我觉得很有意思。我很喜欢画画，我喜欢画树。凯尔特人有很多和树有关的东西，我很想多做一些了解，但普通的图书馆没那么多东西。”

“这样……”

看起来稍微长他几岁的男生用一种不同刚才的尖锐目光看了他一眼，手举起来伸向了特定的一排。

“如果你对树有兴趣，那我推荐你看这个。”

他从几乎落灰的地方用力抽出了一本，然后很轻的用袖子擦拭了灰绿色的封面。

“The Sacred Language of Trees.”

“不是只有凯尔特人对树木拥有崇拜，”他解释着：“这里面说了很多文化，你可以一一了解。”

“多神教起源于树，凡事崇拜树和土地的文化都拥有众多神祇。”

“传说一神教起源于憎恨树木的上帝，但讽刺的是天堂被称为'上帝亲手种下的森林'。”

书本被交到Renjun手里。

“里面有写为什么。”

店员露出一个笑容：“你可以学到很多。”

“谢谢…”

Renjun试着在他身上找一个名牌，但是没有。

“我叫Taeil。”

年轻人收敛了笑容点点头：“我不常在店里，我只是替一个老朋友看管。”

“下次可以随意进出，借还没有期限。”

Renjun疑惑的看了他一眼，但还没来得及说什么，Taeil就指了指门口。

“你该走了。”

“什么？”

“期待与你的第二次见面。”

Renjun被送出了门，然后抱着那本书隔绝在外。

他转过身，然后看到两个完全陌生的人在他的自行车旁边站着。

“嘿！那是我的自行车！”

他匆忙地开始跑，但那两个人没有走的意思。

他们看起来像学生，也许和Renjun差不多大，但是其中一个有着夸张的粉色头发。

另一个也没好到哪去，哪有十七八岁青年有银色头发的。

“嘿，你们干什么，这不是你们的车。”

Renjun大声抱怨道，他对于这种染发烫头的小混混从来不留情面。

“我们知道，Renjun。”

粉色头发的男生笑眯眯地说，然后想要走近他。

“呃呃，你们要干嘛？如果你们要钱，首先你们要知道我从来不带现金。如果你们要威胁我，其次你们要知道我不仅言语粗暴我行为也很粗暴。如果你们想骚扰我，第三你们要知道我最讨厌倚gay卖gay。”

站在他眼前的两个人显然是被逗乐了，粉头发的男生发出大叔一样的怪笑声，但很快停了下来。

“没什么，我们什么也不想做。”他甜滋滋地笑着，好像是两个人里领头的那个。

“只是来和你打个招呼。”他伸出手：“我叫Jaemin，他是Jeno。我们也才搬到镇上，新学期快乐。”

他们仿佛一阵风似的，打完招呼之后立刻走了。Renjun死死地盯着他们走上一辆看起来价值不菲的轿车，意识到银色头发的那个穿着某种80年代流行的黑色皮裤，干呕了一声跨上自己的山地自行车。

“妈的死gay。”

“嗯，所以你被两个新搬来的Jeffree Star骚扰了。”

“辱J姐了，他俩就是俩疯批。”Renjun评价道：“嗯嗯，他俩很夸张地向我走来，然后又很招摇的离开，我猜他俩是那种有钱的发慌的富二代双胞胎。”

“你怎么知道他们是双胞胎？”

“呃…”Renjun为难地看了Haechan一眼：“我瞎说的。”

Haechan盯着他，好像想把他盯出两个洞，然后皱了皱鼻子没有说什么。

“咋的。”

“你昨天没洗澡吗，你身上闻起来好奇怪。”

“我是你吗，我不洗澡？！”Renjun大叫起来，开始了喋喋不休地反击。

“我不是那个意思，”Haechan用力摁住了他抓狂的挚友，试着给他一个严肃的眼神：“我说真的，你为什么闻起来那么奇怪，你昨天去那个地方是不是蹭到什么了？”

“你什么时候鼻子这么灵敏了。”Renjun不耐烦地从他的胳膊里钻出来，结果Haechan突然像静音了一样沉默下去。

大概持续了十秒，Haechan开始尴尬的岔开话题。

这不正常，这绝对不正常。

Renjun没有给这个西班牙裔小混蛋逃跑的机会，反而一把抓住他的领子把他扣在了餐厅的桌子上，发出嘭的一声。

“WHAT THE FUCK！你他妈的干什么！你他妈有病吗！”Haechan根本没料到Renjun会把自己像电影里抓犯人一样扣下去，也差点忘了自己的死党是个卓越的跆拳道选手的事实。

“松开我，他妈的，有话不能好好说吗！”Haechan崩溃地惨叫起来，他知道自己可以轻易就把这小子掀翻，但那绝对不是以前的自己能做到的。他是真的不想Renjun在抓住任何把柄。这家伙不需要费什么力气就能查出来他们是狼人的。

“除非你先解释解释你刚刚为什么拒绝回答我的疑问。”Renjun在他的脖子后面冷笑起来，但Haechan很快就意识到身上的人类不是他现在要顾虑的第一个问题。

“Oh for fuck's sake.”

“你说什么？”

“你闻起来像他们，他妈的。”

Renjun顺着Haechan的眼睛看过去，餐厅门口的风景的确像是很需要担心的样子。

Jaemin和Jeno站在那儿，就好像这是他们的领地一样，脸上挂着怪异的笑容。

“Hi，小家伙们。”Haechan听见那个粉头发的Jaemin说道。

TBC.


End file.
